Chaossonic
by Gigalofox
Summary: Its been 1 year since the central city earthquake and new gen madness and sonic and his ffiends have decided to solve the case once and fr all


It's been 1 year since the central city earthquake

People lined up in memorial for the anniversary with flowers and cried

Watching was Sonic the Hedgehog eating a chili dog

"Man that was a year ago time sure flies" he shrugged and ate the chili dog and started running

Sonic thought that it would ease the minds if he solved the case last year and called tails and cream and everyone else to the workshop tails had and the others

"Ok last year was the earthquake and now we are gonna solve the mystery" Sonic said

"But mister sonic the trail is cold" Cream frowned at sonic but Sonic stood proud like he was US president

"Yes we can" he said and everyone clapped

Using the power of math and the one chaos emerald they had they lowered down a list of suspects and checked the first one

"It must have been shadow" Amy said

"Don't be fucking stupid" Knuckles got mad "if it was Shadow he'd leave a trace of chaos emergy"

They decided to call it a day and sonic was walking home eating a chili dog flavored candy bar and he saw an angry red hedgehog with a flamethrower

"What the fuck" Sonic got into battle position and prepared his rings for attack,

"You will die tonight sonic the Hedgehog" the Hedgehog sad

"No way!" Sonic threw his ring but the girl hedgehog did a backflip and landed on her feet, she thru a bomb and Sonic jumped up before it exploded and spindashed towards her but he was sat on fire

Sonic screamed and egged for help from someone but no one came and the Hedgehog was gonna finish him off

"You're done for sonic" she aimed her flamethrower but then Shadow appeared

"CHAOS CONTROL" Shadow appeared and he was holding a sword that was big and shining and he faced the evil hedgehog

"You are not welcome in this town you evil hedgehog" Shadow swung his sword but the girl deflected with flamethrower and ran away

Shadow offered ahand to Sonic "Are you alright"

"You saved my life shadow" he took his hand and stood up "whats tht sword you're carrying"

"I'll explain everything later we have to go before the cops come" shadow said so him and sonic went baxk to tails workshop

The next day sonic was treated by amy and cream who juzt came baxk from medical school

"Will he be ok" Tails was almost cring from sadness and cream and amy nodded yes

"This has to be the work of the central city earthquake culprit" shadow looked up at the moon with his legs spread and wondered what was to bedone

The next day shadow talked to everyone

"The truth is I'm a gigalomaniac" Shadow pulled out his di-sword and showed everyone

"Whats that" amy said.

"I was experimented on by doctor gerald robotnik, when he made me the ultimate life form he tortured me so I am a gigalomaniac who turns pain into power"

Tails had studied so he understood the secret government experiments, it turns out GUN was in on it

"So Eggman is in the committee of 300. Fuck I knew it" Tails kicked the desk"why didnt i see it sooner!?"

"1 year ago the earthquake in central city was caused by them and I will find the true xulprit with or without all of you losers" Shadow started to walk away but sonic stood up

"Teach me to be a gigalomaniac" Sonic coughed and cream supported him

"Mister sonic don't move"Cream cried but Sonic was punched by Shadow

"Fight me you piece of shit" shadow said as he punched Sonic

"AAHH" Sonic was in pain and everyone begged him to stop but shadow was kicking and finally sonic pulled out a big blue di sword and smashed it against shadows

"We will fight the committee with everyone" shadow smiled and they all conducted the plan to find the culrpit

Tails and cream went to the street and saw the Hedgehog with the flamethrower

"There she is" Tails and Cream tried to talk to the Hedgehog but she started to burn the city again so Tails dropkicked her while rouge restrained her

"Let me go" she yelled

"Did you cause the earthquake" Cream screamed while kickimg her in the face, "mom died in the earthquake and its all your fault"

"The one who caused the earthquake was….." she was about to finish but she was shot in the head by eggman

"Ha ha ha the truth will never be known" Eggman laughed and prepared to shoot cream

"I'll kill you"Cream ran to eggman but Tails moved her and was shot by eggman

"TAILS NO" Cream cried and help tails in her arma

"Cream…. You will always be my love" tails died in her arms and cream became so angry she pulled out a di sword and stabbed eggmam in the heart

"Ooof…. The committee willl….. live on… witbout me" eggman bled out and cream walked home covered in blood

Knuckles was interrogating the people with rouge who went to knuckles and said what happened, no one saw cream since

"Is cream looking for the committee" Knuckles asked rouge and she nodded yes, they had a funeral for tails last week and sonic couldn't believe it. He cried for days and vowed revenge on the committee

Soon knuckles and rouge were met by gun forces and were backed into a corner

"Shit they're all committee" Rouge said as she fired a rocket launcher and blew up several gun car.

Knuckles and rouge faught and suddenly someone was behind knuckle

"LOOK OUT" Rougehad...a di sword, and killed the assassin behind knuckles

"Rouge, you…." Knuckles was shocked and betray

"Sorry knuckles, rouge the bat died 6 year ago, my real name is Ceceline and I worked in the committee of 300 as a rounder and took my sisters name and form as she's look today"

"It's ok… your still you" they hugged

Weeks later sonic found tails dead severed head in the mail sent by the committee member M. He screamed and cried

Finally the hidden files fromlast year from the government was found on the files tails stole from eggman before he died and sonic loooked

It was finally time to face him, the true culprit

Sonic went with Amy who didnt want him to go alone.

They went to an abandoned theater in central city and they stood face to face with the true culrpit…

…..It was metal sonic

"So you finally know, i am part of the committee of 300 and it was me who organized the earthquake'

"Why did you do it metal" sonic demanded

"Since you beat me many years ago as metal overlord i became a businessman and worked my way up and now I am powerful, I just want to ruin your life sonic" he laughed like a crazy person

He pulled out a huge metal di sword and him and sonic faught as music played in the background

TRY TO REACH INSIDE ME

TRY TO TAKE A PART OF ME

LET ME SHOW YOU WHAT IM MADE OF

Sonic anger made him stronger…. For tails, for the earthquakes family, for vanilla…

Sonic got Metal with the omniblade limit break and metal sonic shattered. He stepped on his core and breaked it so metal couldn't be rebuilt.. it was the end of everything

….or so he though

He heard a gunshot and the bullet was in his chest. Amy held the gun

"Metal was wrong sonic. I caused the earthquake. You rejected me for so long and now i get you to notice me, fufufu"

Sonic held his chest and bled in disbelief as he coughed blood. He was dying and amy aimed again

"I will kill you, take your brain and reporgram you to be my forever boyfriend, HAHAHAHA"

Amy laughed and then her hand was cut off by a di sword….

"Get away from my friend you traitoring fucking bitch" it was cream

Cream stabbed amy in the throat, head, neck, throat, brain and body. Cream was covered in blood and called the ambulance

"Sonic itll be ok" she hugged sonic and sirens sounded

Sonic lied in bed and woke up with his wound covered and rouge walked on, or really it was Cecelia

"Hello sonic" she said

"Hey…."

"Amy and metal sonic are dead so the culrpits of the earthquake are dead. I will contact takumi the Hedgehog and together we will find the other committee members and try to elmimite them"

"But cream…." Sonic said sadly.

Cexelia nodded and said "cream will be framed as murderer, you must confess you are culprit until we expose the truth"

"Ok" sonic said.

Soon the hero sonic the Hedgehog was arrest and called the reason of the new generation massacre and the earthquake year ago and was put in prison. Some say he died some say he got away but the committee will one day strike again

Knuckles and cecelia became couple and visited rouge grave.

Tails was dead

Shadow took cream to far away tomaster her gigalomaniac skills so she could continue fighting and one day free Sonics name

The committee must be stop….

The end


End file.
